


Those who beat the odds will call it fate

by faemischief



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Angst, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, angsty my dude, it could be romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faemischief/pseuds/faemischief
Summary: So essentially I listened to the song Soulmate Song by Carson James Argenna on repeat while writing this and I got the title from the song as well.tw for major character death and a suicide reference but its brief.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Those who beat the odds will call it fate

Logan knew that the foreign words in his mind weren’t in any language he knew. There were three distinct languages; he knew one was Portuguese another was German and the third was French, he had done research. He took classes in all three languages but the voices didn’t show up until he was sixteen, so he would never speak the other languages perfectly and they likely weren’t understanding his own Japanese for a long time. He learned when he could and for a long time, the voices in his head were his reprieve from the kids at school who never wanted to talk to him. He was going to meet them and they were going to be happy if he had to spend more time studying. He had always loved reading anyway. 

Roman was going to meet his soulmates someday, he didn’t know where any of them lived and he did not know what they were saying, but he knew how to act happy and confident enough to not worry his family. He just needed to make enough money to keep his mother alive and learn about three new languages. That wasn’t hard. He could do that. He had to. All he knew was the French seemed to be on a similar schedule to him and if he had to guess he would say they were Canadian. The German was always seeming to try to start conversations on anything they could understand. The Japanese man always was working to learn the other languages, to be fair so was everyone else, but he had a gift for it. Roman hardly knew them and he loved them to the ends of the Earth. 

Patton would do anything to even be able to communicate for a couple of minutes with his soulmates in any language. He had had bits of a conversation with Logan, his Japanese soulmate, but Patton’s rapid German had gotten too fast and they hadn’t gotten much further than names. Virgil, his French-speaking soulmate, had also only talked a few times when he had time. Roman, his Portuguese-speaking soulmate, always tried to talk to them but he hadn’t managed to communicate more than that he lived in Brazil. Patton had been so excited when he finally got a sign that his soulmates existed and, for the smallest amount of time, he had hoped that two of his soulmates were in the continent. He was wrong. He had never had a depressive episode quite as bad before, but he needed to keep face for his family and for his soulmates. 

Virgil had only known his soulmates for a few months, but he was already trying to meet them. He, of course, had gotten his soulmate identifiers the latest of anyone in his entire class, and it was one of the rarest forms. He never really wanted to tell anybody because he was so tired of being the odd one out for the whole of his life. Eventually, he told his family and they were the kind of surface supportive that he never brought it up again. Nothing hurts quite like realizing the people you thought loved you forever would potentially turn on you if you weren’t careful. He wasn’t going to be able to meet his soulmates for years. He wanted to though. He would do just about anything to get the ability. He supposed he loved them unconditionally and forever. He worked as much as he could and while also staying alive and learning three languages. Money was a serious problem when your soulmates lived so very very far away.

Fortunately for the four of them, language learning is so much easier when you have voices in your head constantly. Fortunately for the four of them, Logan is a genius who managed to get a scholarship to Germany. Patton was ecstatic for good reason. Logan got on a plane a month before he and started school with plans to meet Patton at a park. Logan’s plane never landed in Germany. Nobody on the flight survived the crash. Part of their brains went a kind of quiet that never really goes away and they knew almost immediately. 

They had to keep going though. They got better at language until they could communicate almost fully. The three of them cried when they finally got good enough to talk in any of the four languages. Things were finally looking up and they might finally have been able to meet when Roman was tested for the genetic illness that had killed his mom the year before. He had a fatal case and he broke down immediately and his soulmates were there for every minute of his pain. He lived another six months. They were twenty when the second part of Virgil and Patton's minds went quiet for good. 

Virgil and Patton mourned and were never the same. They had to keep going though, they reassured each other of that every time Patton had another major depressive episode and every time Virgil’s anxiety got the better of him. They had to be positive and be there for each other was something that Patton would say in even the darkest of times. He was always an optimist. Patton was on his way home one night with the best news he had in years. He was finally going to be able to fly out to meet Virgil. Money had been tight for so long that they had never gotten the chance to meet in the real world. He died in a car crash on the way home. The other driver was drunk. They were twenty-five. Virgil’s head was quieter than it had ever been. 

Virgil never recovered. Languages dug into wounds so deep they would never heal. He stopped talking for good, and he couldn’t manage to make it a full day without something causing him to cry again. He never saw his twenty-seventh birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually like angst but I was really really sad, so I'm sorry I guess.  
> Also please let me know if I need to add any more trigger warnings.


End file.
